


丁香欧蕾

by AzoraVirgil



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzoraVirgil/pseuds/AzoraVirgil
Summary: 何洛洛的渴求像是春日绿意中一抹不起眼的白色丁香，半遮半掩在层层绿叶下纯白圣洁却散发着最浓烈的清香，引得十里猛兽频频侧目。





	丁香欧蕾

超新星全运会初试结束当晚，接连几天都是休假，张远作为老大哥干脆招呼一声组了局，营人一呼百应，就近找了火锅店，势有吃垮他的架势。R1se都分开坐了，刘也为了看着孩子就坐在何洛洛身边，左手一个何洛洛，右手一个周震南，焉栩嘉被X玖的哥哥围在另一边开玩笑，只有在玩游戏输了罚酒的时候偷偷瞥一眼何洛洛，大眼睛的男孩有些拘谨，似乎不太适应空气中热闹的气息。

何洛洛另一边来来往往几个人，一会儿是张颜齐好心看他无聊跑来给他讲故事，只是张颜齐的故事讲的像rap，喝了酒的rapper为了押韵什么都敢说，上一秒还在灌输人生成长心灵鸡汤，下一秒嘿嘿地笑着问何洛洛想不想知道今天周震南的内裤是什么颜色，刚刚成年的南方男孩继承了江南水乡的含蓄，涨红了脸却说不出一个不字，不过张颜齐还没来得及说出口就被周震南眼疾手快捂住嘴赶去别的地方。

刚送走张颜齐还没等何洛洛松口气，高嘉朗迈着大佬出街的六亲不认步伐坐下来。

“洛洛啊，你……嗝……你朗哥来给你讲讲我跟刘也的故事哈，刚见面那会他老害羞了……”

怎么的，今天这是一个个都要随机抓幸运小孩听听你们小情侣之间的故事？

何洛洛想，他今天和小彩虹师姐聊了好久当时师姐合作舞台的故事，他也要抓个幸运听众来听听焉栩嘉的趣事。

高嘉朗一过来就靠在刘也身上，手舞足蹈地给何洛洛比划，刘也不得不往何洛洛那边凑，最后何洛洛被挤到沙发一角，刘也有些头疼地把高嘉朗往旁边推推搡搡。

何洛洛下意识把求救的目光投向焉栩嘉，刚好看到焉栩嘉扒开玩嗨了的几个哥哥准备往外走，何洛洛想追，奈何高嘉朗在旁边喝得东倒西歪，全身着力点大半都放在刘也身上，刘也不得不往后倾身，压了一部分重量在何洛洛身上。

“洛洛也想喝吗？”高嘉朗看到何洛洛的目光流连在桌上花花绿绿的瓶瓶罐罐上，挑了一杯低度鸡尾酒朝何洛洛手边递过去。

“不行，洛洛还小！”刘也腾出一只手挡住何洛洛小心翼翼伸出的手，拦下高嘉朗递过来的幽蓝饮品，

“没事儿！”高嘉朗醉醺醺地睁开眼，醉意熏红了脸，咬着舌头打着嗝，勉强吐出几个模糊的单音，手上听话地给何洛洛找了一杯牛奶，凑到何洛洛旁边，另一手绕过何洛洛的脖颈去摸桌子上的透明玻璃瓶，摸索几下抓在手里就往嘴里灌，胳膊索性就搭在何洛洛的肩膀上。

何洛洛的头随着高嘉朗收紧手臂的动作与他贴得更紧，近的能够闻到他身上散发出的醇厚酒香，他不太擅长处理这种情况，身体僵了僵。

“叮”的一声消息把何洛洛从这种窘迫的环境中解救出来，他连忙掏出手机，是焉栩嘉的消息，说是要走，简单通知他一下。

何洛洛心下一急，伸长脖子往焉栩嘉进门时坐的位置看去，黑暗中没了人影，顾不上照顾大哥，何洛洛把刘也往旁边喝醉了正咧着嘴傻笑的高嘉朗怀里一推，和也哥说自己要出去一下，刘也还想嘱咐两句要小心别迷路，一旁的高嘉朗先眯着眼睛挥挥手把刘也往怀里一带。

何洛洛追出包厢的时候，焉栩嘉的身影刚好在拐角处转弯，视线抓住焉栩嘉的衣角，何洛洛匆匆忙忙地跑过去，焉栩嘉已经不见了。拐角里是电梯和一间干净明亮的洗手间，电梯上的数字停在十几层之外，确认电梯上的楼层是焉栩嘉不可能迅速到达的地方，何洛洛踱着小碎步往洗手间里走去，尽管那不是一个特别好的聊天场所。

“嘉嘉？”

何洛洛顺着洗手间隔间的门一一看过去，门上的标识都是绿色。

没有人吗……

下一秒何洛洛就被一双温暖干燥的手从身后拉住一把按在墙上，眼前的画面一转，眼睛再次聚焦的时候人已经隔间里，背靠在微凉的瓷砖上，骨架偏小的男孩被禁锢在墙壁与他心心念念的男孩之间，避无可避。

焉栩嘉的头埋在何洛洛的肩膀上，湿软的发尖扫过何洛洛的颈间，带着水汽与酝醺的酒气。何洛洛鼻尖萦绕着微甜的牛奶和醉人的白酒味道，温热的气息洒在他敏感的脖子一侧，在锁骨间打着旋偷跑进短袖衬衫里，引得他不由自主地瑟缩。

“何洛洛，我吃醋了。”

白天也是，刚才也是，你身边怎么总是那么多人啊。

焉栩嘉泄愤般咬上何洛洛瓷白如玉的颈肩，何洛洛被轻微的疼痛刺激得小小地呜咽出声，下意识配合地微微仰起头让脆弱的脖颈暴露在焉栩嘉面前。

白玉无暇的颈肩上被刻印下粉红色的暧昧标记，满意地勾起嘴角，焉栩嘉轻轻探出温软的舌尖舔舐自己留下的标识，感受着肆意游走的温热，何洛洛的身体敏感地颤抖了一下。

焉栩嘉的舔吻不像母兽带着温情与慈爱的爱抚，他落在皮肤上吻的带着三分强制、两分不满和五分情欲，像是宣誓主权的雄狮在领地里盯上了迷路的羔羊。

何洛洛想，也许下一秒他真的会被焉栩嘉拆吃入腹——作为猎物。

焉栩嘉的右手不安分地抚上何洛洛的腰线，在柔韧而富有弹性的优美曲线上不轻不重地摩挲，他太清楚何洛洛的敏感点，只需动动手指就能拥有一滩婉转润滑的春水。

腰上的酥麻顺着神经一路传递到大脑，何洛洛下巴抵在焉栩嘉肩膀上，微张的唇有些呼吸急促。

焉栩嘉的左手探入何洛洛宽大的运动服，贴着他的腰一路攀上清瘦的脊背，越过漂亮的蝴蝶骨，停留在脖子后的软肉上，挑逗性地捏了捏，就像是在模仿何洛洛对待宅小文。

何洛洛该是他的专属猫咪，乖巧而听话。

焉栩嘉的这一动作更是将何洛洛拉近距离，被囚住的窄腰进一步向前顶，腹部严丝无缝地贴上一处热源，感受到顶住自己的熟悉形状，何洛洛羞得把头埋进焉栩嘉的肩膀。

注意到男孩羞红了脸，焉栩嘉突然萌生了一个恶劣的想法，搭在后颈的手微微用力让何洛洛不得不抬起头平视他的眼睛。

头向前倾，鼻尖对鼻尖，呼吸交缠拉出缱绻的气息，焉栩嘉的嘴唇缓缓研磨着怀中略显娇小的南方男孩，唇齿厮磨间吸引着内心深处叫嚣的欲望。

“洛洛，你想要吗？”

绝对而露骨的暗示。

并没学习到北方人粗犷豪迈的南方男孩紧张地咬着下嘴唇轻轻摇了摇头。

脸上写着纯洁，眼中却显着渴望，羞涩得像是待字闺中的大小姐，站在高高的楼阁里从棱窗向下矜持着偷望心悦之人，却又禁不住丢下一纸手帕，引着那人在夜深人静时翻进房间做一回登徒浪子，享一番红帐衾暖。

焉栩嘉知道他脸皮薄也不着急，向前一顶挤进何洛洛两腿之间，吻上那引人肖想的水润粉唇，抚在何洛洛后颈的手摸到胸前，用略略粗糙的拇指指腹磨蹭着他胸前敏感的一点。另一只手顺着滑腻的肌肤扫到肚脐，状若无意地顺时针在周围绕了几圈，滑入短裤中。

“唔……”

强烈的刺激使得幼猫的呜咽变了调，粘腻得像是拉出丝的蜜糖。抚摸着大腿内侧的手时不时揉搓他昂扬的欲望，蚀骨的酥麻让何洛洛忍不住夹紧双腿，但焉栩嘉挤入其中的腿让何洛洛的害羞动作演变成另一种勾引。

修长而有力的手指划向柔嫩的臀部，在隐秘之处画圈却不肯进入，早就分泌的透明蜜液润湿了手指，随着呼吸而收缩的小口正试图咬住作乱的坏人。

“嘉嘉……”忍不住把手伸入焉栩嘉柔软蓬松的发间，何洛洛的理智快要被从尾椎骨传上来的酥麻侵蚀殆尽，一波接一波的快感催着他沉沦。

何洛洛的渴求像是春日绿意中一抹不起眼的白色丁香，半遮半掩在层层绿叶下纯白圣洁却散发着最浓烈的清香，引得十里猛兽频频侧目。

“乖孩子，说你想要。”带着湿黏的手抚上何洛洛的脸。

恶魔带着来自地狱的呓语诱惑着未经人事的天使睁开双眼，拉着天使与他共赴极乐的世界。

何洛洛微仰着头看向焉栩嘉，潮红的眼角带着要坠不坠的晶莹，他明明没喝酒却觉得沾染了一身酒气，醉得他无法保持清醒，最后委屈地，糯糯地说。

“想。”

身后的手指如愿以偿探入那个温暖湿热的领域，何洛洛几乎是用尽全身力气攀着焉栩嘉的手臂才没让自己滑向地面，全身的重量都压在焉栩嘉身上，就像他在情欲中毫无保留地交托出自己。

前后夹击的快感很快让何洛洛丢盔卸甲，腥咸的白色液体一部分沾到焉栩嘉的腹部，更多地顺着焉栩嘉握住那里的手滴向地面。

何洛洛愣愣地看着焉栩嘉的嘴一张一阖，不老实的手完全没有轻易放过他的意味，何洛洛感觉自己在燃烧，像身无片缕地站在熊熊的烈火和炙烤的艳阳里，听着焉栩嘉在他耳边宣下的无情审判。

“何洛洛，这只是开始。”


End file.
